Death is A Demon's Best Friend
by fAnGiRl4Life005
Summary: Sequel to: Down In Death City. Sora and Kid are older now, 21 year olds with plans for the future. Missions aren't getting any easier, and neither is their relationship. Can love really conquer all? Or is that just the alcohol talking?
1. 21

Down In Death City, one particular bar had its hands full…

Girls in short dresses, grinding to the beat of loud music-

Boys hitting on and sending drinks to every attractive face that went by-

And a Demon's 21st birthday party.

"Another round, my good man- For the whole bar! Just put it on Kid's tab." Haru was grinning ear to ear as everyone erupted into yells and shouts of gratitude for another time that night. The brown-haired death weapon took another swig of his beer and came face to face with the grim reaper he spoke of.

"I'll only let it slide tonight, but really Haru. Try to refrain from _purposely _ spending all my money, hm?"

"Oh Kid, learn to live a little!" Haru flung an arm around the reaper and grinned when Kid tried to push him away.

"You smell of hard whiskey."

"Twenty bucks a pop, courtesy of Death The Kid himself. Thanks again, pal."

Kid shoved Haru off and the movement sent Haru into a flurry of laughter as he reached for something to balance himself with. Soul and BlackStar approached the two, eyeing Haru with grins.

"What'd you do, roofie him Kid?" Soul asked sarcastically, sharp teeth escaped from under his lips. BlackStar gave a hard pat on Kid's back and laughed loudly.

"HAHA, Kid! Why don't you come have a drink with me? First one to puke looses!"

BlackStar's eagerness shined through his eyes as he jumped up and down next to Kid. Soul rolled his eyes.

"BlackStar, you got loopy over a sip of beer just a few days ago." He said, holding Haru up with help from some girls. Kid just gave him a small smile.

"I don't drink. I prefer watching everyone else become drunk so I can take pictures." His smirk made Soul and BlackStar shrink back nervously.

"We'll steer clear of you then tonight. Anyway, you better go save Sora so she can do her 21 lucky shots. The girls have got her at a table in the back." Soul said with a nervous smile. Him and BlackStar then ran out of Kids view, leaving him laughing. Sora doing girl talk.

Couldn't get much funnier than that.

"Yes, he so did! But don't let us get off topic, we're here to get the dirt from the birthday girl! Am I right?" Liz said cheerfully, girnning at everyone.

Liz, Patty, Maka, and some other girls from school were packed into the booth seats, the chatter endlessly flowing around the table. Patty chatted away and so did Liz, while Maka read a book. Sora was in the middle.

"So? Sora? You and kid~ !" Everyone giggled like school girls and Sora raised a brow.

"What about it?" It came in a defensive hiss, but everyone was so used to her tone that it was overlooked.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Have you been in bed yet?"

"Have you talked of marriage?"

"WOAH, WOAH, woah! Hold up!" Sora stood and put her hands up, stopping the flow of ridiculous questions.

"Are you all fucking retarded? Don't ask me those questions!"

But the girls just laughed and pulled her down to sit again.

"Sorry, we're just excited for you I guess. It's been 4 years that you've been together… and your 21 now and well…Kid _is _a special boy. You know what I mean, right?" Liz comment seemed innocent, but the sly smirk told Sora everything she wanted to know. Sora opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted by a savior.

"Sora?"

Sora leaned her head past the girls and out of the booth and grinned at Kid.

"Hey. Come to save me?"

"If you need saving, my dear." He held out his hand and Sora jumped out of the booth, hugging him tightly. She sighed contently in his arms and he laughed.

"Good timing, Reaper boy."

"HEY! SORA! TIME FOR SHOTSS!" A slurred shout echoed around the bar and everyone stared. Haru was completely wasted.

Figures.

"He won't let me live it down, durnk or not if I don't do shots." Sora said, shrugging to Kid as she released him. Kid just smiled and put an arm out, leading the way. Sora grinned.

"That's a good designated driver." She remarked, patting his black locks. He scoffed.

* * *

"Ready?"

Twenty one shots of hard liquor lined across the bar in front of Sora. She looked at Haru and punched his arm lightly.

"Idiot, you must be kidding right? I can't do all these shots by _myself._ That's like screaming 'Alcohol poisoning here I come!'"

Haru rolled his eyes and patted her back.

"Fine, I'll do them with you. Baby."

"Oh, screw you."

Their loving exchange of words was soon interrupted.

"Us too!" Soul and BlackStar shoved their way to the front of the crowd of dancers and finally to the bar, taking seats next to Sora.

"I could drink ALL of these myself!" BlackStar began bragging wildly.

"I suppose I could do one." Maka said, avoiding Soul's shocked demeanor as she sat too.

"I'd like another too~" Liz was already sitting down, winking at Sora. Red eyes glared hard.

Soon Tsubaki and Patty joined them as well, and then finally Kid.

"Thought you didn't drink, Mr. I- can't –hold-my-liquor." Sora commented sweetly. Kid grinned back at her.

"If it's for you, I don't mind a hangover."

A crowd was gathering.

"Ready _now_?" Haru whined from the end of the bar. Sora picked up her shot glass.

"Happy freakin' birthday to me!" She yelled.

"Yeah!"

They each downed their glass in a second.

* * *

"Ready to go?" Kid asked. Sora slowly nodded as she surveyed their friends all standing outside the restaurant. Patty carrying Liz, Tsubaki carrying BlackStar, Maka with Soul, and Haru on the ground.

"Yup. Ready."

Kid held out his hands, the familiar black power of a grim reaper seeping out. When it vanished, all that was left was his hovering skateboard. He pulled her close and onto the board as they climbed higher in the air.

"Man, do I love it when you do that." Sora wrapped her arms around his neck and Kid grinned at her.

"Happy Birthday Sora."

"Thanks. But promise me one thing, huh?"

"What is it?"

"No more bar parties. It's bad for enough Haru's an ass some of the time, I don't think I could handle all the time."

Smirks were exchanged.

"Agreed."


	2. Doin' Dirt

"Ohhh…."

"Oh, my head…."

"The pain, dear shinigami…ohhh…"

"Will the three of you PLEASE keep your moaning until the END of class?!" Dr. Stein roared at the class, slamming a book down. The three boys in particular all dropped their heads onto the desk and groaned together.

"Can you please not yell, Doc? Not feeling so cool right now…" Soul said into the desk. His muffled request only had Dr. Stein narrowing his eyes though. Maka gave him a sheepish grin and stood, bowing to the teacher.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Stein. My partner is being an idiot today- more than usual. I'll try to keep him down." She said with a smile. Soul peered up at his partner, only to receive a Maka-chop. Dr. Stein nodded in approval and turned his gaze to two other girls.

"Well? What about you two?"

Tsubaki stood at once and bows many times as BlackStar snored through it all.

"I'm sorry, so sorry!"

The eyes switched to the dark haired girl, her red eyes piercing his soul. Dr. Stein gave a maddened smirk.

"And you Sora?"

Sora's eyes flickered to Haru, holding his head up from the hangover and then came back to rest on Stien.

"I could care less about how he acts. It's not in my control."

His eyes surveyed the row of kids.

"All of you." He pointed them out.

"Seem me after class."

* * *

Stein nodded and his smirk widened as he eyed the 9 certain students. Each had their own tell. The three boys, BlackStar, Soul and Haru had their heads in their hands, moaning. Tsubaki was dozing every now and then. Kid was rubbing his temples. Maka was holding her stomach while Liz and Patty were snapping at each other.

Sora's eyes were slightly darker.

"Can we hurry this up? I need to pick up Kazu from school." Her voice was hard and holding back a hidden rage. Stein grinned and shook his head at her boldness; deciding he would get to the point.

"Seems to me that you all had quite the party last night. Alcohol being the main contributor, no?"

Silent glances were exchanged.

"Not all of you are 21, you know."

Now they were in real trouble. Kid opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed by Stein.

"I won't tell, surely you'll have had enough after my personal punishment." He muttered to himself, but they all heard.

"WILL THIS GO ON OUR PERMANENT RECORDS?!" Maka was up and atom, awake and alert. Soul had to pull her back down as Dr. Stein laughed.

"Nope. But you'll wish for that instead of what I'm going to have you do…"

"This no alcohol on campus crap, is total SHIT." Haru's muffled cry came from his face still in the desk. Sora kicked his chair.

"We didn't have it on campus, idiot."

"What?" Haru's confused face only angered Sora more. Couldn't even keep up a conversation.

Wait.

Was he…?

... NO WAY!

"Are you drunk?!" Sora asked through gritted teeth as she stood. Haru gave a sheepish grin.

"I didn't think-"

One quick movement and Haru was body slammed onto the desk, blood squirting from his mouth as his eyes turned to swirls. Patty and BlackStar burst out laughing and Stein wrote something down on a notepad.

"Well isn't that just fucking great!"

"Now, now Sora-" Kid was tugging at her dress, trying to calm her. Sora turned to him, eyes blazing fire. Kid shrunk back and smiled nervously.

"Sorry, sorry."

"Well aren't you on a tight leash, reaper?" Soul commented grinning, elbowing BlackStar. The two of them snickered as Kid glared. Tsubaki tried to focus on the more important things at hand.

"What punishment do we have to do?" She asked quietly. Stein opened his mouth only to be cut off. Again.

"Wax all the floors in the building? Kill all the witches within a hundred miles? Eat a whole bunch of rotten eggs?!" Patty asked, pulling down her fingers as she added more suggestions and counted them.

Dr. Stein's wolfish grin seemed endless as it reflected back at the horrified students. They looked from Patty to Stein almost 5 times as Patty listed horrible outcomes.

"Well Patty-" Stein began.

"Collect a thousand kishin eggs in an hour?!" Patty added eagerly.

"PATTY!" Everyone roared and Patty laughed and put her hands up.

"Sorry, sorry! But what about-"

Maka and Tsubaki tackled Patty down, a fresh roll of duct tape in their hands.

"Don't give him any more ideas!" Haru yelled over to them, cringing back. Liz whined to the Doctor.

"Please, please not community service clean up. PLEASE!" She held her hair in her hands, pulling it down with a crazed look on her face. Sora scoffed at her and leaned on the desk.

"What's so bad about picking up a few pieces of trash?"

" _**Everything.**_" Liz seethed. A spark flew between the two girls and Dr. Stein coughed uncomfortably.

"Would you like to hear your punishments or not?"

The group quieted.

"There is a mission. For all of you to go on together. Seems like we have just enough people..." His eyes wandered around the room, then off to the window. Reminiscing of the past…

Everything around Stein faded, as a scene from his childhood-

"NO! NO FLASHBACKS!" Sora yelled, suddenly on top of the man's desk. She grabbed his shirt, pulled him up to meet her glare.

"Get the hell on with it."

Patty's roaring laughter was even audible through solid duck tape in the background. BlackStar stood by the desk as well, probably disappointed Sora had been the first to get to Stein.

"Well then." Stein was released from the demon's grip and he straightened his shirt.

"You will all venture to Sleepy Hollow for me, and pay a visit to the Headless Horseman."

Gasps, and the sound of crunching teeth.

"What for?" She hissed. Stein could only grin.

"I want his _**soul**_."


	3. Switched Saga Part 1

"But Mommmmmm!"

"No buts! I said I'd be back as soon as I can. I promise." Sora picking up the crying eight year old and hugged him tight.

"If you need anything, Auntie Sarah and Blair are here and so is Uncle Chrona okay?" Her voice was full of love as she kissed his head.

"Okay mama."

Soul shook his head, leaning against the mansion wall with Maka.

"I will never get used to seeing that. It gets me every time."

"Same here." She agreed.

"That's right, Handsome! Auntie Blair will take good care of you!" Blair stole the boy away from Sora and cuddled him in her gigantic-

"I think I should be the one holding him." Sarah commented, taking him from Blair. Blair scowled at her.

"Why? Because your chest is as flat as a floor board?"

Sarah twitched and scowled back.

"I think I'd be better suited to take care of a child than you, that's all!"

"This kitten would be fine with just me!"

"Cat fight!" Haru whooped, earning a punch from Sora.

Kazuku wiggled between them, trying to escape. Chrona slowly took his hand and pulled him out of the fight.

"W-Want to c-come play with me?"

"Okay…" Kazu said with a smile.

"Such a good boy." Sora beamed proudly.

"Alrighty then, are we all ready to go?" Maka asked, clearing her throat. With Sarah and Blair yelling in the background, Maka only could recongnize Sora, Haru, Soul beside her, and Patty.

"Where's Bla-"

"HELLO EVERYONE, YOUR STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

There was a thud, and the house shook, but BlackStar was nowhere in sight. Sora's eyes widened in horror.

"Please sweet Shinigami, no-"

The ceiling cracked loudly and broke apart, leaving a large gaping hole and BlackStar on the tile floor faced down. A small blood puddle formed before anyone could think of something to say.

"You guys get outside quickly, I'll get Kid out the back!" Sora dashed away up the stairs as fast as she could.

"Hurry BlackStar, get up!" Tsubaki tugged at the lifeless form and Soul joined in soon too.

"You ruined the symmetry-obsessed-shinigami's house, do you want to die?!" Haru howled, helping the two. BlackStar slowly raised his hand with a thumbs up.

Patty laughed hysterically.

"You're gunna die, you're gunna die!"

* * *

Halfway through checking the hallways, Sora ran into Kid- literally.

"Sor- oof!"

She sat up from on top of him and smiled sheepishly. This would have been a loving moment, though under the circumstances Sora was too nervous to care.

"Hey there."

"Hey." He smiled and twirled a piece of her long black hair. The eyes of a master manipulator.

"Did you hear that large bang before?"

Sora gulped.

"No. What bang?" An innocent smile.

…..

He jumped up before she could catch him.

"NO, KID WAIT!"

* * *

"ASYMETRICAL GARBAGE, I WILL KILL YOU!"

They were already miles into their journey, the forest thick around them, the winter air nipping at their feet. Snow boots crunched and chatter fell among them, except for Kid's insistent screaming.

Sora was cringing as they walked, constantly having to hold Kid back from hurting BlackStar.

"Will you STOP screaming in my ear? Dear shinigami…" She complained. Kid ignored her.

"YOU BROKE MY BEAUTIFUL SYMMETRICAL HOUSE! YOU FILTHY SWINE!" He continued. BlackStar only laughed and grinned.

"I think it was more of an improvement. Now it's like you have my signature, on your house! HA HA HA!"

"I was really hoping to avoid this." Sora said with a sigh. Light snow flakes dusted the path into the woods, leading the way.

"Me too. I didn't even get to finish my makeup." Liz whined next to them. Haru rolled his eyes and pulled Sora by the arm to get ahead of Kid, Patty, and Liz.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him. Haru shrugged and slipped his hand down to hers.

"The constant yelling must be annoying. Just helping you out."

Sora stared at their locked hands and Kid's yelling suddenly stopped.

"Hey you guys, I think we're here." Maka suddenly said, stopping to a halt. Sora was distracted enough to forget to shake Haru off- Kid and Haru being the only two to notice.

In front of them was a snowy graved yard filled with unmarked graves and the stench of rotting flesh. The sun was setting quickly now and light was fading fast as ghostly moans seemed to begin around them.

The silence settled around them, and everyone became alert.

Well, except for two.

"HEY, HORSEMAN! COME OUT, LET US KICK YOUR ASS!" BlackStar and Soul floundered around the graves, stepping on the burial soils. Maka and Tsubaki face palmed in unison.

"They did this with Sid too…" Maka groaned.

"The zombie teach?" Sora asked. They shook their head yes. BlackStar and Soul began kicking over the grave stones.

"Tell me when you find him, we'll piss on his stupid grave!"

"HA HA, We'll tick him off good!"

"I thought the headless horseman was a ghost." Tsubaki said openly. Sora shrugged.

"Me too. But then again, can ghosts chop people's heads off?"

"Good point."

"I thought his head was a pumpkin! Maybe he'll even make us pie!" Patty chirped. Liz was clutching onto Kid tightly and Sora scowled.

"G-Ghosts?! Can't we leave? I mean look, doesn't look like anybody's home, might as well get out of here, you know? Please? _Please?_" She begged.

"Now Liz, we'll have to just deal with them now won't we?" Kid said, pulled her off. Liz nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Scary~!" She whined.

Sora thought she heard stones being thrown by Soul and BlackStar as she approached Kid.

"Liz, get off him. Hang on me if you like."

Liz opened one eye and stuck out her tongue.

"_**I will shoot your fucking brains out, don't you test me Elizabeth. **_" Haru was at her side instantly. Red eyes piercing into her. Liz let go and put her hands up.

"I'm off, I'm off!"

Sora 'hmphed' in victory and crossed her arms, turning away from them. Haru grinned and began teasing Liz.

"Leave me alone, Haru!"

Kid slipped his arms around her waist and smirked at her.

"Are you jealou-"

"Shut up."

The sounds of the stones got louder.

"BlackStar, Soul, could you stop throwing rocks already! You're giving away our position!" Sora turned, shouting at them. The two in question were standing still, arms still around each other as they looked at Sora.

Sora looked around at everyone, confused.

"What's that sound?"

"It's not stones….it's…" Maka added, trying to pinpoint the nearing sound.

"Trotting. A horse trotting." Tsubaki whispered eyes wide.

The Headless Horseman burst through the trees and everyone scattered as not to be trampled. He was swinging a razor sharp axe around wildly and a ghostly moan erupted.

"_**Where is my HEAD?**_!"

Everyone scrambled to their feet, kicking up a cloud of dirt. But there was no time for the weapons to transform.

The horseman spun his axe in a circle and dark light creeped quickly down to each mister and weapon.

"_**SOUL SEARCH!**_"

Glances were exchanged.

"RUN!"

The word was cumulative and the group split up running, but the dark mist caught up with each one, rendering everyone utterly..

…Unconscious.

* * *

"Oh, my head…Damnit, what the hell did that ghost do?..." Sora slowly got up and rubbed her temples, then began to wipe the dust from her suit.

….

"What the… my dress…?" She looked at her hands. A skull ring on each. Not hers.

"OH NO, NONONONONONO…." She stumbled to a babbling creek near her and looked into the water.

Death The Kid stared right back at her.

"OH _FUCK_ NO!"

Her scream was the first of many.


	4. Switched Saga Part 2

Hey, check out the Sora/Kid poll at the top of my profile and vote now! Thanks!

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE SWITCHED BODIES?!" I yelled, shaking Maka. Soul put his hands up.

"Hey, hey. Don't get mad at me, the headless asshole did it."

I let go and crossed my arms, starting to pace back and forth. Soul is in Maka's body, I'm in Kids.

_Who's in mine?!_

"This is bad, very very bad…"

Soul leaned up against a tree, watching me walk in circles and grinned.

"So Sora, what's it like to have a-"

"YOU GUYS!" A high pitched yell broke through the trees and Patty broke through, launching herself at me. I side stepped her and she threw herself on the forest floor.

"This is TERRIBLE!" She wailed, rolling on the ground. Soul and I stood looking down on her and exchanged a glance.

"Any idea of who this is?"

Soul looked at the crying girl thoughtfully.

"Maka?"

Patty's body stopped and looked up at us sniffling.

"Huh? Who's in my body?"

I grinned at her and helped her up.

"Take a lucky guess."

She looked from me to him a couple times before her face went dark.

"Wait, what the-"

"MAKA-CHOP! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ANYTHING YOU PERV!" Maka screamed, attacking Soul. I laughed nervously, watching them banter back and forth.

"Hey you guys, we should find the other-"

"Why would I touch anything? I way too cool for flat chests like you- OW!"

"I'LL SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

"GUYS!" I roared, pulling at my short black locks in frustration. The two looked at me with wide eyes.

"We need to find my body. And _fast_."

* * *

Kid sat up on the cold ground and rubbed his head.

"Geez, that horseman was…"

His hair was surprisingly longer from what he remembered. Really long.

"What the…" Kid pulled on the long strands until he saw the full length of the hair was to his knees.

"Kiddo-kun? Is that you?" Haru ran up to Kid, looking near to tears until he saw his full face in view. Harus face dropped as Kid stood up.

"Oh. It's you. _Great_."

"Why are you acting so weird, Haru?" Kid asked, dusting off his dress. Wait…

Haru only scoffed.

"If you haven't noticed, our souls have switched into other peoples bodies, smart one. Knew I'd have to explain it to a dimwit like you. This is Liz, Sora."

Kid looked down at his outfit. The perfectly ironed suit was gone, replaced with a dainty black dress and tights. _**Tights.**_

"I'm in Sora's body." He whispered. Haru, or rather, Liz leaned closer.

"What? I couldn't hear you, whore."

_No wonder Sora attacks Liz so often._

Kid ignored her, before blushing profusely.

_I'm in Sora's body. That could mean she's in mine._

Suddenly the weight of the world was on his chest. He slumped forward and staggered, only to see it was her…breasts. Panic rolled through his head.

_What if she thinks I'm a pervert?! _

He tugged on the long black strands again, his eyes going crazy.

_This hair, this body!_

_Wrong, wrong, wrong! It's all wrong!_

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Liz was poking him and asking several questions at once.

"I'M GARBAGE! ASYMMETRICAL GARBAGE! My hair is….UNSYMMETRICAL!"

"KID?!"

* * *

"Why is this forest so dense? Where are we going? Did you hear that? I think it was a bird!"

"PATTY! Please. Quiet." Tsubaki hushed, patting the girls head. Patty laughed.

"Being a boy is funny! Hey, a butterfly!"

Tsubaki sighed as Patty ran in BlackStar's body around the snow-ridden path. BlackStar laughed manically and slung an arm around Tsubaki in Soul's body, out of habit.

"Don't you worry, we'll get back real soon! An assassin's promise!" He grinned with Liz's lips, making Tsubaki shrink back.

"Yeah, haha…" She said nervously. _This isn't looking too good._ She glanced back to Haru and her face dropped.

"HARUUU!" Tsubaki banged on his head hard and Haru fell back with blood spewing from his lips.

"Don't touch my boobs!"

"G-Gomen, hahaa~ Couldn't help myself- OW, OW OKAY I'M SORRY!"

"You guys? I have to pee." Patty muttered. Everyone stared.

* * *

"Back at the grave yard. Let's wait here." I said sighing and sat down on a grave stone. Maka and Soul were still bickering as they joined her. I looked up at the cloudless night then back to the couple.

"I'm going to try to use Kid's powers."

"EHHH?!"

"Shut up, maybe that'll summon them or something, I don't know. Anything but sitting around waiting!"

Soul nodded and waved his hand grinning.

"Go ahead, Shinigami."

I glared at him and put my hands out like Kid does. I felt the power coursing through my viens and I closed my eyes tight.

_Think of what you need. Think, think, think. Visualize._

_Where are the others? Show me!_

Black explosions of power rippled up my spine and out my hands and I fell to my knees, biting away the pain. The blackness of dark skulls emerged from the explosions as they hamered away, ripping up the cemetery. I turned to Maka and Soul and they ducked in cover, the power still escaping loosely from my hands.

"Hey, don't point those things at us!"

The pain was unbearable.

"How do I make it stop?!" I yelled, though I didn't expect any answers. What if I'm hurting Kid's body?! Hands clasped down around my wrists and pulled them to the sky and a wave of energy shot into the clouds, a beam of darkness, and then my hands went limp. The flow had stopped. I looked down from the sky only to see a familiar face staring back at me. Mine, of course.

"So who's in my body, huh? Haru? Liz? Someone else I hate?" The body let go of my arms and jumped to hug me. The hands were tight around my waist.

"Sora, thank Shinigami you're okay."

I blinked and pushed them away.

"You are pretty gutsy, whoever's in there." I said, pointing a finger. My face contorted to sadness and I cringed, never thinking I'd see myself make that face.

"It's me, Kid." My body whimpered, arms still outstretched. I froze. Then started laughing.

"I can't believe it, you're in my body and- Wait, wait, wait- You didn't…touch anything, did you?"

"I KNEW IT, I KNEW YOU'D ASK! I'M GARBAGE, LEAVE ME OUT ON THE CURB-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, YOU GUILTY WHORE?!"

"Well, looks like everyone has arrived, thanks to those two screaming…" Soul said with a sigh, looking at everyone.

"Hey Sora, calm down. Let's figure this out." Maka said, pulling me back from Kid. I hissed in protest, Kid bleeding on the ground in front of me.

"Alright. So. I've categorized a list of everyone and who is in who." Maka coughed and all eyes were on her.

"Sora is in Kid's body, Kid is in Sora's body, Soul is in my body, I am in Patty's body, Patty is in BlackStar's, BlackStar is in Liz's body, and Tsubaki is in Soul's. Any questions?"

"What about us?!" Haru and Liz yelled. Maka waved them away with her book, rolling her eyes.

"Haru is in Tsubaki's and Liz in Haru's, but nobody really cares so shut up."

"Hey… was this fog here a minute ago?" Tsubaki asked, waving at the dense air. The familiar sound of trotting was soon upon them.

"Oh shit, everyone transform! We'll be ready this time!" I yelled, lurching toward Haru.

"No, no Sora this is Liz! Remember?"

"Oh crap, where's Haru again?"

Everyone was scrambling around going to the wrong people. I face palmed right as the horseman made his entrance.

"Do I have to do everything?" I yelled, kicking a rock. I put out my hands again and focused harder this time.

"No, Sora you can't control my powers!" Kid yelled with my voice. I ignored him.

"Switch our souls back, Headless Horseman!" I roared, stepping forward towards the man. A manical laughter spewed from who knows where. Not his head, that's for sure.

"Then you're asking for it!"

_Concentrate, concentrate-_

A large cloud of black power 'poofed' in front of me and I coughed through the smoke with everyone else.

"What is it? A death scythe?" Soul said, jumping excitedly. I looked down and picked it up. I fell back on the ground.

"A SKATEBOARD?! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THIS?!"

"Hit him, hit him!" BlackStar laughed, or was that Patty?

I jumped up and ran at the Horseman with the skateboard, giving him a striking blow on where his head should have been. The horse staggered back, before kicking me with hind legs. I tumbled back to my friends and stood, dusting off my- Kid's- suit. I put my hands out to try the powers again.

"You're going to kill someone, Sora!" I heard Kid say again.

"It's our only hope!"

"Then let me try too." Kid was next to me now and gave me an informative glance. I looked at him.

"No, no- Don't you dare, Kid! YOU WILL KILL YOURSELF!" I roared, pushing him. He barely moved.

"_**WHERE IS MY HEAD?!**_"

Kid closed his eyes and I knew what he planned.

"Don't..." I whispered.

He's going to let the demon out.


End file.
